Teen Titans - Our Special Story
by MyBlueyAngel
Summary: Beast Boy had a big decision to make - kill Slade and kill Terra in the process or let Slade get away and let Terra live? Suddenly the decision had been made for him - what will he do now? BBxRae
1. Echoes of The Gun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

The morning had started so innocently. No one could have expected what was to come next, when they were all enjoying a delicious breakfast that Cyborg had prepared, and they were sitting at the table together with massive grins on their faces as they shared news and jokes between them. Some of the jokes had even been so hilarious that they could not quit the laughter, and they were in tears and holding their sides, and they even managed to get a couple giggles out of the usually dull and depressed Raven.

Robin and Starfire were being the kissy cute couple as always, feeding each other and calling each other sweet pet names and kissing one another on the nose or forehead, which usually would make the other Titans feel sick and disgusted, sometimes even a little lonely and jealous, but on this particular day they even tolerated them and felt more happy for the couple over anything else. There was no arguments or fights like there was on most mornings at the T-Tower, whether it be from Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven and Beast Boy or Cyborg and Robin, there was nothing today though, they all got on, even the most unlikely two, Beast Boy and Raven

After breakfast, everyone sat down on the large sofa and quickly agreed on a movie to watch, and they settled down, Raven next to Cyborg, Cyborg next to Beast Boy, Beast Boy next to Robin and Robin next to Starfire. The movie they watched had plenty of jokes and funny scenes to suit Beast Boy and Cyborg, a romantic plot for the couple (who had their arms around each other and were mimicking the kissing scenes every time they happened, which made BB who was sitting next to them feel uneasy, but he did not say anything and they were not about to stop for him anyway) and even included dark and gothic aspects that made Raven put her beloved book down to watch.

Even after the movie had ended the atmosphere was very warm and friendly, as for the first five or ten minutes they discussed how great the film was (Robin and Star getting very hyped up about how great the kissing scenes were, even though they did not really see them since they were sucked into each others' faces for their duration), and then Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to play a video game, and Robin decided to join them while Star cheered them on, even though she did not have a clue about what was going on.

Raven had chosen to stay in the room with them, which was unlike her since she spent an awful lot of time in her room most days, and always disappeared when the boys were playing their video games, but she did decide to continue reading her book the best she could and block out as much of the noise as she could manage. Sometimes she even looked up at the screen and smiled softly at how childish the boys in the tower still were, but she quickly looked back down so that nobody caught her. Yes, this was a very rare occurrence in the Teen Titans tower, but they enjoyed it greatly nonetheless, and did not think of it as odd or strange.

All great things come to an end, sooner or later, though, much to everyone's disappointment. In the middle of one of the boys' many games they had played, the alarm sounded, flashing the whole place in red lights and making Raven jump slightly, who had her nose buried in her book again. Even after the alarm turned off, the boys did not budge, and continued playing their game. From the many years they spent as Titans, they were rather used to this happening almost daily, so it did not phase or interrupt them.

"Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, friends, should we not go and help the city?" Questioned Starfire, looking a bit puzzled as to why they did not move an inch from their positions since the alarm went off.

"We will, cutie pie," Robin assured her, his eyes glued to the screen, almost like his lips were stuck to Star's in the kissing parts of the movie they watched.

"After this round," Beast Boy said, also not taking his eyes away from the monitor for even a second.

"After I win this round," said Cyborg, which caused the other two boys to begin arguing amongst each other about who was going to complete the race first. Cyborg used them not paying attention, and sped past them. When he was about to go through the finish line, he shouted happily above them, making their jaws drop, "look, idiots, I've won!" As he said it though, the whole screen went pitch black. All of them started groaning and Cyborg was seriously upset about it since he had just won. Raven was standing next to their console, holding the plug in her hand.

"Raven? Why'd ya had to do dat now?" Cyborg moaned like a little child would.

"Not sure if you noticed through all your nonsense, but the alarm went off, the city is in trouble," she explained, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You didn't have to turn off the game, dude," BB complained.

"We were going to help after," Robin joined in, and Raven rolled her eyes. They might be a few years older now, but all three of them acted like kids, even the most mature one who was their leader, Robin.

"Come on, let's see what's happening," she said, her voice returning to its usual monotone again. Reluctantly, they stood up and began making their way to the T-Car, still groaning, but then they started a race to see who would get there first. Raven rolled her eyes again, and Star next to her sighed, and they also started to go down to the garage.

When they first heard the noisy sound of the alarm and saw what the problem was, they had underestimated the situation greatly. All the description told them was that the city was in great danger because of a vicious individual, but they were used to all of that and didn't expect it to be too serious, just their usual rescuing the city thing. To be honest, why would they expect anything else? Lately the police just gave them really stupid and pointless missions, that they knew they could handle but were too lazy or scared, probably from all the years of letting the Titans do all of the criminal work. They had complained to them many times, and they said they would not repeat it and do a bit of the work to protect the city, and to be fair to them, they had kept their promise for a while, but now they thought they went back to their old ways.

Their description also did not give them much reason to worry or jump to conclusions, it was short and that was what they usually had to deal with. But now, they regretted for underestimating it. Now, they were all in great danger, let alone Jump City or the police. They were all wounded and out of breath by the time the battle barely begun.

"Just surrender, Slade!" Robin shouted, a fresh open wound running across the length his forehead and blood dropping down his face. Sweat flattened his black hair and made it messy and glossy, and his clothes were filthy with a mixture of dirt and blood, not all of it belonging to him. As he opened his mouth to pronounce the words, a few drops of red blood managed to make their way into his mouth, filling it with their overpowering metallic taste. His breathing was heavy and uneven. There was a strong breeze blowing into his face, but he barely felt it as he felt so humid and airless. Around him all that could be seen and heard was broken cars beeping and the path and buildings were destroyed.

They were by the sea on the concrete above, the salty blue waves threatening to come onto the city from all the chaos going on. Slade was floating a few meters away from them above the furious water, obviously weak and harmed however still refusing to give up or admit to it and remaining calm. The rest of the team were in a similar state to Robin if not worse; Raven had her arm terribly damaged, causing her to be in an incredible amount of pain and loosing blood rapidly, holding Beast Boy's shoulder with her good arm for support which he did not seem to mind. Her cloak was ripped at the ends, and blowing in the wind. Beast Boy had a cut down his cheek that left a stream of blood down the rest of his green face, though it was not as large and painful as Robin's wound, though their uniforms were in similar conditions. Starfire and Cyborg were probably the least hurt, having small cuts and bruises over them, but no where near as severe as their other teammates. The salt in the air stung their eyes and noses, making everything even more difficult than it already was.

"Never," Slade replied calmly over the loud sound of waves crashing against concrete, keeping his composure over everything. "What good would it bring to me?" He asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Please, do you ever feel sorry for all these people of the Earth you are harming?" Star cried, desperate to somehow get through to the villain. Slade did not answer for a few moments, as if pondering the question she had given him.

"No, being honest," he finally answered, not seeming the least phased. Robin gritted his teeth from all the hatred he had for that one man. The Titans had many, many enemies, but Slade was their biggest one, at least to him, and the one that caused Robin to get most frustrated and angry. Star did not seem satisfied by his response; she was certain he felt at least a tiny bit of sympathy for the humans, but she did not speak again.

"Slade, you'd do yourself a favor by giving up, you're already weak," Robin shouted across the way again.

"But so are you," he pointed out, and the Titans could not argue with that no matter how much they wanted to.

"You leave us no choice," Beast Boy now spoke, then looked over at Robin for approval. Once he got it in the form of a single nod, he transformed into a pterodactyl, causing Raven to stumble as her support vanished, but he noticed that and let her climb onto his back. Satisfied that she was on properly and holding tight, the olive green pterodactyl launched itself into the air, with the severely wounded mystery girl on his back.

He flew high, higher then Slade, and flew in bug circles for a few moments, as if trying to figure out the right position to begin his attack in. Eventually he seemed to have made up his mind, as he suddenly shot down at a blinding speed, aiming for their enemy. As he got closer, he opened up his large jaws, revealing many small but dangerously sharp teeth, all prepared to clench down on Slade. He was so, so close, when a voice ahead of him made him slow to a rapid halt in the air, almost provoking Raven to fall off. The voice that stopped him... It sounded so strangely familiar, he had definitely heard it somewhere before. Who was it? He could not figure it out as the seconds raced by, but then it struck him.

When it did, he completely forgot how to flap his wings to keep them up. His heart seemed to have completely stopped. They begun to plummet down to the sea beneath them, but Beast Boy snapped out of his daze just as the freezing cold liquid touched his feet, and he propelled them back into the air letting Raven have a moment to recover and get a good grip again, stopping once he was at the same height as Slade was. Slade and...

"Beast Boy! Don't listen to him!" Terra screamed, but Slade quickly covered her mouth, taking away her ability to communicate with them. Some metal object was being held to the side of her head, and it took him a minute to figure out what it was since the speed of his heart made his vision blurry, and he almost lost control once again when it did, but somehow he managed to keep them up.

"Come any closer, and I'll pull the trigger," Slade threatened heartlessly, his finger on the trigger, looking ready to pull at any moment.

His heart felt like it was being grabbed by Slade's cold, cruel hand and then slowly being torn away from him. The pain he felt inside of him was unreal. It was even worse than when Terra had betrayed them and when she refused to return to them and lost her memory of them. Now, the first time he laid eyes on her in such a long time, it was under these terrible circumstances. He hasn't realised how much he really missed her - all he wanted to do now was fly over to her, rip her out of Slade's grip and be with her forever, but he knew if he did that she would be dead before he even reached them. Another thing he realised at that moment was that it wasn't only Terra that had forgotten him, eventually he had forgotten about her too, he hardly ever thought about her now. Regret filled him, how could he forget about a person as beautiful as her?

What he assumed was the love of his life, whom he hadn't seen in two years, had a deadly gun held to her head, and he could control whether it was going to be fired or not, and of course he absolutely loathed having that responsibility. He had two choices; attack Slade and defeat him whilst also killing Terra, his one true love, or listen to their team's biggest archenemy and allow him to get away when they had a perfect moment to get him now, but Terra would be kept alive that way. If he chose the latter he knew that the team would hate him and not forgive him for a long while, and he would be in bundles of trouble with all of them, especially Robin. However, he knew that if he killed Terra by allowing Slade to pull that trigger, he would never be able to forgive himself. What was he supposed to do?

He gulped and shut his eyes for a few seconds. His head felt dizzy and he could not concentrate. At one point he even thought he was about to be sick. If he didn't have poor Raven on board he would have most probably fainted by now.

Suddenly, the life or death decision had been made for him, against his will. Robin had made a massive leap, and kicked Slade hard in the side of the face, then started falling to the ocean, only to be caught by Starfire and swiftly put back onto the safe ground. Something else fell at the same time though. And this was not caught. It was not put to a safe place. Slade had pulled the trigger, even though it had not been Beast Boy to make the move. Beast Boy let out a loud cry as he saw the love of his life cascading down then plunging beneath the surface of the ice cold water, the loud sound of the shot still echoing in his ears. He would remember that sound for the rest of his life, he was certain of that.

He flew down immediately after her, but of course it was already too late. Her golden locks could be seen being dragged away by the current and he felt like he was a bottle being filled with nothing but sorrow, grief and pain until it was overflowing with those emotions. He had completely forgotten about Raven still sitting upon his back, clinging onto his neck for her own dear life. Slade had disappeared again and was nowhere to be seen and Robin's attack proved to be useless anyway.

On the edge, everyone stood speechless from what they had just witnessed. Starfire clearly had tears filling her eyes, and they were about to fall down her cheeks. Cyborg's mouth hung open, he could not believe his eyes and what Beast Boy must be feeling now, what would happen to him. Robin was the one who seemed least phased by what just occurred, maybe feeling a bit of pity for Beast Boy but looked proud of himself for making the last move on their enemy.

Now that his worst nightmares actually happened, he had no idea what to do, how to react. Now the love of his life was really dead, and there was no way to bring her back. Now all he wanted to do was go underneath the sea with her, or swap places with her, let her be alive and let him be the one getting taken away by the waves. But he knew that was impossible, as much as he'd love for that to happen.

He felt that with the amount of agony and suffering he was feeling he was going to change back into his human form any moment now, and he knew that he couldn't let Raven drown too, so he flew back to the edge where the other three Titans stood with their heads bowed. Immediately at his feet touched the ground, he transformed back, and Raven let go of him and stumbled, but Cyborg was there to catch her so she held onto him for support. Beast Boy went down to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He was not one to cry in front of everyone, but he could not help or stop himself now, he could not believe what just happened.

All this time he hoped it was just a terrible realistic nightmare, but he knew that it was all real. Robin went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and asked if he was alright, but when Beast Boy looked at him, his eyes were filled with rage. It was his fault she was dead. He had made the move that made Slade pull the trigger. He did not care about Terra's life or his feelings. He did not care that he would be alone and depressed for the rest of his life. He did not care that the sound of that gun going off would fill his thoughts and dreams from now on. All he cared about was getting Slade. He did not even kill him, so Terra's life came to an end pointlessly.

Beast Boy stood up and yanked Robin's hand off of his shoulder, then he went closer to the sea and stared at it, the wind ruffling through his air and ripped uniform. He shivered from the cold, but he could care less about his own needs right now. Taking a deep breath of the salty air, he turned around to his team.

"I'm going to find her," he announced quietly, his voice wavering slightly. No one replied, they didn't know how to after everything that happened. Nothing moved for a solid few minutes, as if the whole scene had been paused. Since he got no response, Beast Boy eventually sighed, and turned back to the water. The waves had calmed since Slade disappeared, which at least gave him some more hope that he could find her body.

Closing his eyes, he took in his surroundings for the last time using some of his other senses. His nose was numb and could not smell much because of all the salt in the air that made it burn for so long. He could hear the small waves splashing and colliding with the concrete wall along with the howling of the wind. He lifted his hand up to the top of his uniform, then slid it down, feeling all the rips and tears and cuts and bruises he had received that day. He ran his tongue over his lips, and he could taste the blood from the open wound on his cheek, as well as the tears he cried minutes ago.

This was all too much to bear for him. He was not used to being in such pain; he had even forgotten about the massive cut along his cheek and other wounds after the incident, the pain inside of him was so much bigger. He reopened his eyes, and stared at the view in front of him. It was quite beautiful; the sky was a mix of oranges and reds with many purple and grey clouds, and the deep blue sea was reflecting it. He would have loved it usually, but he couldn't even focus on that. What made him feel even worse was that Terra wouldn't ever be able to see what he saw anymore, or feel any sort of feelings, and that was because of his leader, Robin, the person he knew for so many years.

He honestly did not know if he could ever forgive him for this. Suddenly he felt bad for blaming just Robin; it was not his fault entirely. If he had not taken his time on attacking Slade, he would not of had the chance to threaten him with killing Terra, and she would probably still be alive now. Then there was the main culprit. Slade. No one could get angry if he blamed him; it was fair since he was the villain, he was the one who held the gun and pulled the trigger, the one who let Terra die. He felt anger, fury and need for revenge building up in him, but with all the other emotions there, it hurt to add them so he pushed them aside for the time being.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and prepared to transform into some marine animal, but as he was about to jump something interrupted him. Another voice.

"Beast Boy, wait!" Called Raven, letting go of Cyborg and running up to him. "I'll go with you."

"You're badly injured," Beast Boy replied, raising an eyebrow and nodding at her arm.

"It doesn't hurt," Raven lied. In reality, it still brought her incredible pain, but she didn't want to admit it or let BB go alone. He prepared to tell her no, but something in the way she was looking up at him did not let him, so he was forced to reluctantly agree and let her help him, but he reminded her it would not be his fault if her arm got worse.

"I shall go too," Star said, walking over to them as well, much to Robin's surprise. She felt upset with Robin, she could not believe he would allow Terra to die just to get Slade, even more so that he knew how Beast Boy felt about her. She even wondered what he would do if she was in Terra's position and had the gun to her head, would he rescue her or would he make a move? Another reason for deciding to help them was because she felt guilty for aiding Robin, after all she did catch him in the end, but she could not see him fall into the sea and drown, could she? Not wanting to seem selfish, Robin finally made the decision to get along too.

"I'll go as well," he said, and began walking over, but he earned a glare from Beast Boy.

"No that's alright, we have a lot of people already and we need someone to talk to the police," BB explained rather coldly, making Robin stop dead in his tracks. This was when Robin realised exactly how much he had hurt his teammate and friend. He looked at the ground in shame. How selfish and stupid could he get? Over something as stupid as making the last move on Slade he let someone die, and he hurt one of his best friends really badly, and the whole team was mad at him whether they showed it or not. Of course helping them would not make up for what he done in any way. He prepared to turn around and go to the police office, but then Cyborg cut in.

"I'll go to the police, ya'll can find her," he offered, and he also earned a glare from his green friend.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Course, it don't take dat many people to talk to the police," he replied and winked at Robin. He knew that Beast Boy did not want him to go with them, but he also knew that if they did not make up now he would never forgive him, so Robin returned to the other three, and one by one they all jumped into the freezing sea as Cyborg began heading towards the police station.

Beast Boy had turned into a dolphin since he could move through the water easier and quicker that way and was able to detect things without having to go above the water for many minutes at a time. Robin, Star and Raven were soaking wet and chilled to the bone, but they did their best to not complain and carry on swimming. Eventually it did seem to get at least somewhat warmer because they got used to the temperature and because they kept moving. Robin and Beast Boy had made up, more or less anyway.

They worked hard for hours, looking under every single rock, shell, coral, you name it, they checked it. BB thought he had caught scent of Terra or blood or something that was related to her a few times, but every single time he returned empty handed. Even though the sea was much calmer since Slade disappeared, it obviously had taken her far, and it seemed a bit hopeless to the rest of the Titans, but they did not want to let Beast Boy down, who seemed very determined to retrieve the body.

The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, and the darkness of the night was soon taking over, and Star was feeling so terribly cold and tired that she had no choice but to leave and go home, which the other Titans did not object to since she could check on Cyborg. Robin reluctantly had to quit too, a good half an hour after his girlfriend, and he swam back to the edge and climbed back then made his way back home. That left Beast Boy and Raven alone, looking for her body in the freezing cold and with darkness against them.

"You can go too, if you like," Beast Boy called to her, changing back into himself temporarily, as she was a few meters away from him. He could not imagine how much her arm probably hurt and burned her, and he did not want it to get infected or anything. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until you do," she called back and Beast Boy sighed.

"But I'm not going until I find her."

"Then neither am I." Beast Boy was a little surprised by this, why wouldn't she just listen to her needs and go? But then, if she was the one desperately trying to find her lover's body in the freezing sea into the late hours of the night and everyone else had left her, he would not leave her either.

"As you wish," he replied, shrugging. They continued their search for Terra's body for another hour, until Beast Boy felt cruel for allowing Raven to have her way and make her stay out this long when she was hurt. The others were probably worried sick about them too, so he finally decided to give up, as much as he wanted to find her. "Raven?"

"Yes?" She asked once her head was above the water again.

"Let's go home," he said, and she stared at him as if she was shocked.

"Are you sure? I don't mind carrying on," she said uncertainly, after all these hours and all the pain he felt he wanted to give up now?

"No, let's go home," he repeated, swimming closer to her.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Let's face it, we aren't going to find her, it's been hours, it's night, it's cold, the only thing we are going to achieve is getting ill," he explained, then grabbed hold of her.

"I can fly, you know," she said, not wanting to seem as tired and weak as she really felt.

"Not in your condition you can't," he said, then held her tighter and turned a dolphin with her on his back as he swam them to the shore. When they got there and she scrambled to the top with his help, he changed into a pterodactyl again so that he could fly with her on his back once again.

Once they got back to the tower, everyone was still awake even though the hour was very late. As Beast Boy had guessed, everyone was very worried about them and they greeted them with towels and began treating Raven's arm as Beast Boy went to the bathroom to wash all the salt off, and then they swapped and they were treating his cheek and other wounds as she had a shower.

Everyone was very tired, and once all the injuries they all headed to bed almost immediately, Robin and Star to their shared room, Cyborg to his own to charge while Raven was still finishing off in the bathroom and Beast Boy went to his room but he did not feel sleepy. He felt far from it, to be exact. He might of seemed to have calmed down during the past few hours, but inside he still felt just as painful and upset. He felt like he would do anything to bring Terra back, but he knew that was impossible.

So he decided to do something else. He decided to come up with a plan to make her death worth it, if she was already dead then the least he could do was make a good reason for it. Plenty of thoughts buzzed in and out of his head, and he felt a bit like Robin usually did when they had a meeting with Slade - obsessive, determined and absolutely crazy.


	2. Distant In The Same Home

Sorry that it may take me longer to update now since school has started again, I will try post at least one chapter a week. I have taken the review about the paragraphs being too long into consideration and have tried to make this chapter and the last one a bit more readable. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

A whole week had passed since the whole Slade-killing-Terra incident. At the tower, everything did not seem too change too much - everybody got on with their lives and carried on saving the city. Beast Boy did not seem as bad as everyone thought he would be, he still spent a decent amount of time with them and talked to them normally, and seemed to try his best to not look upset around them.

Some things did change though - no one dared to speak about Terra or Slade for fear of hurting poor Beast Boy's feelings, and it felt like there was a giant elephant standing in the room which no one talked about, and even Robin refrained from getting obsessive over the man. While Beast Boy was still around and talked, he was not himself, he did not joke around, get into arguments, and was a whole lot more focused, and when the others were around him there was some sad vibes coming off of him, even though he tried his best to conceal them. It seemed like the child-like member of the group was gone.

That morning started off exactly the same as it had for the past week, Cyborg prepared the breakfast since he was their main, and best, cook, trying to make everything as vegan-friendly as he could to not disappoint his green best friend. They all sat down around the table and begun eating, discussing the ordinary matters such as movies, video games, new places around Jump City, carefully treading around the dreaded subject they all thought about but could not mention as if it were surrounded by eggshells.

The couple tried their best to not act all cutesy, again to not bring back any memories of Beast Boy's dead ex girlfriend. Occasionally there was a few light squabbles between Robin and Cyborg, but they ended as quickly as they begun. Such an argument was going on that morning.

"No, I am certain that Cis' Candy is the newest sweet shop in the city," Robin stated, shovelling food into his mouth.

"But we already had to take that villain down there, so it's Dave's Chocolate Dream," Cyborg protested. The two superheroes were discussing which of the two new sweet shops in the city were newer, even though the argument was pointless.

"That doesn't mean it's newer, just that it hasn't been robbed yet."

"But I've walked past Cis' a lot more times than Dave's."

"We haven't been to Cis' before though."

"Neither have we to Dave's."

"Yes we have."

"When?"

"Well, me and Star have."

"I do not recall doing the visiting to the shop of sweets you are discussing," Star piped in innocently, looking at Robin in a confused manner. Robin did his best to not glare at her, and he started fiddling with the top of his shirt.

"What do you mean? We went there last week," he said. Star did her best to try to remember, but she could not.

Something broke through the pointless arguing, however, as Cyborg's arm begun flashing and making noises. Puzzled, everyone leaned in and eagerly watched as he tapped it a few times, curious as to what was going on. If the city was in trouble, then why didn't the alarm go off as it usually did? When he finally saw what happened, his jaw dropped, as well as his spoon, and with loud bangs crashed to the ground.

"Cyborg, what's up?" Robin more demanded than asked.

"Are you alright, friend?" Starfire asked, now extremely confused.

"Uh..." He mumbled, staring at his arm in disbelief and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked up at Beast Boy, then back at his hand.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, growing more puzzled as the seconds passed.

"I-it's about T-T-Terra," Cyborg stuttered, really not wanting to offend him. BB gasped, but he quickly regained composure.

"W-what about her?" He asked again, feeling slightly weird to hear her name after so long.

"The police, they found her b-body," he explained, "they want us to go and see." There was no way he could sugar coat it, they knew this would happen some day but they hoped it would not be so soon. Beast Boy did not know how to react as he heard those words. Who would? Everyone at the table stared at him with pity and sorrow, and he could not take it. Standing up, he ran out of the room and towards his room. Someone followed him though.

"Beast Boy, wait!" Called a voice from behind him as he was about to open his door. Raven had stopped a few feet away from him, out of breath and leaning against the wall using on hand. He had tears in his eyes, and he was trying his best to keep them from falling in front of her. Usually when he was feeling like this, he would have ignored whoever was trying to stop him and go inside, but the two had a complicated relationship, and her chasing him was a rare sight, so he decided to stay and listen to her. Finally she got her breath back again, and stood up straight. "Are you alright?"

He looked down at the ground. He had grown his hair slightly longer in the past year, and now his green fringe flopped over his eyes when he looked down. Obviously he was not alright, but she did not know what else to say, she was never the best at comforting people, especially not him whom she seldom got on with. Something about the way he looked so extremely dejected made her rethink her ways though, and she did something she had done on so little occasions she could count them.

She walked closer to Beast Boy, and did the unthinkable. Her arms, reached out, then wrapped around his neck, bringing his body closer to hers. Even he was left stunned for a second, his mouth open, as she embraced him in a tight hug. Quickly he got over it though, and wrapped his own arms around her, returning the hug. The two Titans stood there in each others arms for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go first.

At some point during the hug, Beast Boy had broken down, and couldn't keep the tears in any longer. They fell from his eyes and settled on the shoulder of Raven's cloak, but she did not seem bothered, she even held him closer. Now Beast Boy was really glad he hadn't gone into his room; he found out that he really did need that hug and a bit of pity, even if he hadn't earlier. When he had finally stopped crying, they slowly released the grip they had on each other until they were just standing in front of one another. For another minute or two they did not speak, instead they looked at each other silently.

"You don't have to go if it'll hurt you," Raven finally broke the perfect silence and stillness, "I don't think I will go, so if you want to stay, I can be here to talk to you."

Beast Boy seemed to be considering this for a moment, but suddenly his face changed and he frowned. "No, I think I'll go," he replied, beginning to turn away and face the closed door of his room. Raven was a little surprised by this, since she thought it would be too much to bear for him, but her face remained as emotionless as it usually was.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, but he had already slid the door open.

"Y-yes, tell the others I'll be down in five," he said, then rushed into the room and slammed the door shut, not waiting for Raven's response.

Feeling many emotions stir inside her, she turned around and begun walking back down to where the others were before they got the chance to escape. Some of the feelings she felt were confusion, pity and sorrow. Confusion was because of how swiftly the scene had just played out, at one moment they were hugging, and then he was rushing her out. Pity was for Beast Boy, now he had to go and face his dead lover's body. And sorrow... Well, it was partly joined with pity for him, but there was a bit for herself too, even though she was not willing to admit it.

Once he heard her leave, he slid down to the floor, his back against the door, hugging his knees tight to his chest and hot tears wetting them. He felt bad for making her leave so rudely, but he saw no other way to make her stop feeling sorry for him. In reality, he knew she was right and he should not go and see Terra, but he did not want to stay in the T-Tower with her alone, especially when she wanted to talk to him. Also, even though he did not have to, he felt like he owed it to Terra to go, after all if it was not for him she would probably still be happily alive now. So, not wasting anymore time on over thinking the matter, he stood up, checked himself over in a mirror, then went downstairs.

After visiting the police station, the Titans that went felt rather down and decided it would do them good to spend a bit of time alone for a little while to take their minds off of the depressing scene they had just witnessed. Beast Boy could not contain his emotions when he saw dead Terra, and had hugged her tight, tears streaming down his face. None of them could hold their tears for long, in all honesty. Robin headed to the gym for an intense workout. Starfire decided to spend a bit of time with Silkie, who was still alive. Cyborg went to the garage and worked on the T-Car.

Beast Boy just went to his room, and crashed himself down onto his bed. The whole thing was overwhelming for him. He could not control himself. That was the last time he would ever see Terra again, dead or not, and he would never be able to brighten up her flawless face or run his fingers through beautiful blonde hair again. He could not believe this. He regretted going, though he was sure if he did not go he would regret it too. How was he meant to get rid of the image in his head? He still woke up in sweat in the middle of the night just from hearing the gun shot in his head, sometimes more than once per night. This would definitely haunt him until the rest of his days if the gun shot didn't. Even though the hour was still young, he had cried so much that he eventually passed out.

Two days had passed and Beast Boy had not come out of his room once, nor has anyone bothered him as they all understood he would need a little bit of time to recover - they had certainly gotten a lot better but weren't themselves either. Raven probably felt the most sorry for him out of all of them, even though she never particularly liked Terra when she was alive. Everyone around her felt very distant, and even she began feeling lonely and strange without Beast Boy's terrible jokes or annoying her.

So she decided to at least try and make him feel better - or at least making sure he was still alive, since they hadn't seen him in two days. She walked up to his door, and with only a slight hesitation, she knocked three times. After waiting for a couple of minutes and getting no response, she attempted again, and this time she heard something stir inside. Well, he wasn't dead.

"Who is it?" Called his voice from inside, but she did not even recognize him at first. It sounded raspy and dehydrated, and obviously hasn't been used in a while.

"I-it's Raven," she replied, stuttering at first from the shock of how much his voice had changed. Out of all of the Titans, she didn't expect to hear his voice like this. On the other side of the door, she heard a bed croaking in displeasure, then the loud sounds of objects crashing to the ground. Finally, his door slid open, and she gasped at what it revealed.

The mess in front of her surely was Beast Boy, who else could it be? But it certainly did not look like the Beast Boy she knew and saw two days ago. His forest green hair was disheveled and scruffy, and even though he was not looking down, his usually spiked up fringe was covering his forehead. His eyes looked dull and lost their sparkle, they even started looking more grey than green, and underneath they had huge black bags. His skin seemed to have earned a few more wrinkles to it, and he had tear stains down his entire face, and it seemed to be unable to smile. He looked like he was ten or fifteen years older than he actually was. His clothes were all crumpled and creased, as he had not changed them for a couple of days. As said before, she was sure this had to be Beast Boy, but she could barely recognize him if not for his green skin.

"What did you want?" The hoarse voice asked again, sounding meaner than he intended. Raven did her best to quickly get over the shock so that he would not notice it too much.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the park?" She asked quietly, as if scared that he would suddenly turn into some evil creature and jump out at her.

"Are the others just using that as an excuse to get me to come out so I help the city sooner?" He more growled than asked.

"Well, not exactly, they are not going to be there. Just us two, some sunlight and fresh air might help you clear your head, and I can be there either to talk to you or I can keep silent, up to you," she quickly explained, and that was the truth, she just wanted to see if she could help him in any way. Beast Boy seemed to be considering this as he did not reply for a few moments and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Then he seemed to remember something and he jumped a little and sighed.

"No, sorry Raven," he said, and put his hand on the door to shut it again, but this time he at least was a bit more polite. "I think I need a bit more alone time, I hope you understand." With that the door closed again, and she was left on the outside for the second time. Sighing, her head drooped and she looked at her feet sadly, then begun walking to her own room. She only meant well, she understood the pain he was going through, and she wanted to support him. But she did understand why he wanted a few more days alone to think, so she was not too upset.

Beast Boy lay down on his bed once again, hugging a pillow tightly. He knew he was being unfair and rude to Raven, and that she only wanted to help him in this tough time, but he also knew that he could not let her. Really, he did want to go to the park, due to his normally fun and outgoing nature he was becoming rather bored and tired of spending time in his dark and messy room. If he went into the sunlight and fresh air, and had something to eat and drink of course, he would feel much better, but he had to refuse. If it was anyone else asking, he would probably have went, but now he was facing another couple of days inside unless someone came to save him and offer again.

And he did not come out for the rest of that day and it was not until midday the next day that Robin, Cyborg and Star came up to his room and begged him to come downstairs at least for ten minutes to have something to eat and drink. Since Raven was not with them, which he felt slightly guilty of, he agreed but said that first he would clean himself up a bit. So he got to the task of taking a long, hot shower that washed off all the sweat and tears and washed his hair and also woke him up a bit more. He brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant and a fresh, neatly ironed set of clothes, then brushed his hair and styled it like he usually did only to find out it grew quite a bit, but he shrugged it off and told himself he would book the hairdresser at some other time. Now that he felt a bit more refreshed and confident that he looked at least slightly presentable, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and made his way downstairs.

Everyone seemed to have been waiting eagerly for his arrival and they all greeted him with massive warm smiles and the delicious aroma of many different types of cooked vegetables and just the right amount of various herbs and spices joined with perfectly toasted bread. They had obviously planned that he would come out today, since he was pretty certain Cyborg would not lay off the meat for the past few days just in case.

Robin and Star were in their usual places next to each other at the table, Cy was still preparing some fruity drinks in the kitchen and Raven was also there even though she did not come to get him. There was only two seats spare, the one next to Raven and the one beside that one. Since the only plate with no food on was the space next to her, he assumed that was his, and his fears were proved right as Star told him where to sit.

Not being able to do much more, he went over and stood behind the seat next to her, but hesitated to sit down. She looked up at him with puzzled, disappointed eyes, and for a minute he considered sitting next to her as he felt horrid for being like this, but then he shook his head and sat in Cyborg's chair away from her.

"Friend, I meant the one there," Star said, pointing to where he was supposed to be seated.

"Uhh..." Beast Boy began, trying to desperately think of a good enough reason against doing so.

"Let him sit where he wants to, Star," Robin rescued him, and Star looked slightly confused, but she soon forgot about it.

"Bon appetite," Cyborg said joyfully with a smile as he shared out all the mixed fruity drinks to everyone and put food on the plate that was meant to be for Beast Boy but now assumed was his. They all began eating the delightful lunch, and all complimented the very proud cook.

Beast Boy was glad that he did come out of his room, he sure enjoyed this and he felt the hungriest and thirstiest he had ever been in his whole life and this was just what he needed. He also enjoyed the company of his friends even if they were doing most of the talking and he was just listening. Sure, he was still very upset about Terra on the inside, but in the end he decided that he would make her death worth it sooner or later, and that in the mean time she would rather him be happy than crying in his room for weeks.

After the lovely lunch, they all sat down to watch a new movie that had just come out that they were sure Beast Boy would enjoy, and he always had the option of leaving now that they were satisfied that he was not dying of starvation. At the end of the sofa sat Star and Robin, who were holding hands but were not doing much more than that. Next was Cyborg and then Raven, and he realised that the only place where he would fit was next to her. He quickly had to think of another place to sit and a reason for it, and once again she was looking up at him with those purple eyes of her, waiting to see whether he would refuse to sit next to her once again.

Walking over to the edge of the sofa where Star had her legs hanging off of, he made the motion for her to budge over, and she did so by scooting onto Robin's laps, despite their promises to act more or less like friends when Beast Boy was around.

"There's a better space there, mate," Cyborg said, indicating the place next to Raven.

"It's closer to the screen here, I'll be able to see better," he replied as sat down, hoping that he would take that excuse. To his relief, Cyborg simply shrugged and pressed a few buttons on the remote that started the movie.

Raven looked down at her hands on her laps for a few minutes in sadness. Why was Beast Boy acting that way towards her? Had she done something wrong or hurtful over the past few days? Was this to do with her not getting on with Terra? Did she not show enough compassion or pity? Was this because she did not go to the police station when they had recovered her body? Maybe she shouldn't have hugged him that time, or chased him to his room? So many questions flooded her brain it started to ache, and if not for the fact they all agreed they had to be there together for Beast Boy she would have left by now.

When the movie ended and it got a few laughs out of all of them (apart from Raven who was just faking it to seem like they were all enjoying themselves, again as they agreed earlier), Beast Boy headed up to his room again after he thanked them for the lovely time and for the effort they put into it. This time he was not going to lock himself in for ages and would probably come out later in the evening, but he needed a little bit of a break from all the laughter and attention - and a bit of time to think and focus.

It was about half past six in the evening when he heard knocking at his door. He was about to open it, but then he decided to ask who it was first.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Robin," replied the voice behind the door, but it continued before he got the chance to go up to it. "We are going to some cafe place, don't remember what Star and Cy called it, but they said it is very good and you should come along."

"Who's 'we'?" Beast Boy questioned again. He was very tempted by the idea, some more nice food with his friends and the walk there would do him good.

"Well our team, me, Star, Cyborg and Raven, and of course you if you want to come," he answered, a bit confused by the obvious question.

"Uhh, I think I'm going to have to pass this time, I still feel full from lunch," he called back.

"Oh, ok, well maybe another time?" Robin asked, worried that he might never come out again.

"Yeah sure."

"Well, bye," Robin said, not knowing what to say, and then he went away.

"See you."

"Will friend Beast Boy be joining us?" Star asked eagerly as Robin entered the Common Room. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, he said he was still full from lunch," he replied with a sigh.

"That's impossible, his stomach does not have an end to it, how could he still be full?" Cyborg said in disbelief and confusion.

"Well that's his words, not mine," Robin answered, shrugging. "Let's go before it closes, we can try again tomorrow."

"I'm not cooking a feast for lunch again for him," Cyborg said, shaking his head, but he did not say much more on the matter and they all left.

The next day, Beast Boy had willingly come out for breakfast and lunch without anyone needing to come and get him, he even spent a some time with them afterwards and they were glad that slowly, step by step, he was returning back to normal even though he probably wouldn't be back completely for a long while. Still he refused to sit next to Raven or talk to her much, which the others did notice, but decided not to question for now and let him have his way.

Unfortunately, the alarm sounded right after they finished their lunch, and they allowed him to choose whether or not he went with them, but he said he would as he owed it to them for being so kind and patient with him. There was some robbery at Dave's Chocolate Dream, and the police had called them since they figured they had enough days off and apparently it was some very strong gang.

When they got to the scene, they saw that indeed there was a gang and they seemed rather powerful, so they decided that they would split into pairs to take groups of them down. Robin ordered that Cyborg would go with Starfire and Beast Boy with Raven, since that way one of them could work on the ground and another one in the air, while he would be in charge of making sure none of them got away. They all agreed, apart from one... Beast Boy seemed very uneasy about having to work in a pair with Raven, who was starting to get more fed up and annoyed of his behavior now than upset or confused.

"Please, couldn't I go with Cyborg?" He begged Robin, who shook his head.

"Both Raven and Starfire could fly, I want one on the ground and one in the air," he explained, also growing tired of this but not wanting to admit to it.

"Can't I go with you?"

"Then Raven would be alone and that's too dangerous."

"Why not Sta-" Suddenly he got pushed to the side and a foot almost kicked him in the side of the head. One of the gang members had seized the chance when they were not paying attention to attack, but Robin saw this and rescued Beast Boy and had grabbed him and dragged him over to the police. The glare Robin gave him as he passed with the struggling man in his arms told him he could not argue any more and he would have to work with Raven. Gritting his teeth, he turned to her and nodded, but to his surprise she glared at him as well and walked off to one of the groups without looking if he was following.

They got home with a few new bruises and scratches, but nothing too serious, maybe apart from a larger wound on Beast Boy's ribs but that was still not too bad. Raven had begun healing everyone and they all thanked her, but when it came to the last person... Well, he seemed to have disappeared somewhere. They looked all over the Common Room for Beast Boy, calling his name, but they could not see him, and with a huff Raven went upstairs to knock on his room.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there," she called, not bothering to knock.

"Well done," he replied, again surprised by her annoyed tone of voice.

"I know you hate me for some reason, but-"

"I don't hate you, just-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your reason now, I just need to heal you then you can carry on ignoring me."

"I don't need you to heal me."

"The cut on your side says otherwise."

"I can sort that out myself."

"How?"

"I'll figure something out."

"I could do it a lot quicker."

"I don't care."

Now seriously annoyed, Raven stormed out back to the Common Room. He was seriously taking it too far, she did not know what she had done, but he would not even let her heal him. Quickly, she informed the others of where he is and that he does not want to be healed, then she locked herself in her room to meditate to try and take her mind off of it.


	3. Empty Room

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Two months had passed after Terra was killed.

The huge, bright moon was at its highest point in the night. The dark sky was littered with millions of tiny stars. Almost no one was outside, and most of the houses and shops did not have a single light in them and were safely locked up. It was silent and motionless apart from the howling wind swaying the trees about. Inside of the tower, everything was the same as outside. Noiseless, peaceful and tranquil. All of the Titans were fast asleep, dreaming happily. Earlier, they all had a busy day fighting crime around the city, they barely got any breaks. Every time they sat down, the alarm would turn on once again and they were off. They swore that the police were getting more and more lazy by the day; half of the crimes they could deal with easily. No wonder they were all exhausted and did not stir once in their sleep. That was until it was disturbed once again.

Apparently heroes did not even get to rest when it was past midnight. The loud, irritating sound of the alarm ripped though all of the stillness, and the bright red lights blinded them until it finally ceased. Groaning from being woken up so suddenly, they started to get up and met down in the Common Room. Their eyes stung, muscles ached and minds were still blurry, but they did not have a choice. They were not looking their best, but they did not bother trying to fix that; who got up so late and looked perfect? At least their leader made an effort to make them feel better, even though they all knew he did not believe his own words.

"Why must the police do the waking up at this time?" Starfire moaned and rested her head upon Robin's shoulder.

"They must have a good reason to," he replied.

"They better do, and it better not be something stupid like a small robbery this time!" Cyborg snapped, obviously fuming and not in the best of moods.

"I doubt they would call for us when it is this late," Robin said calmly, trying to hide his own disbelief of his words.

"We can never be too sure after today," Raven sighed. Even she was annoyed with their recent constant calling for help.

"Hey, we are here to help the city, we get paid a lot and we have this amazing tower to live in, this is what we have to do as uncomfortable as it is," Robin tried once again, managing a weak smile to try and reassure them. They were standing in a circle in the darkness since their eyes did not tolerate any light. The others sighed, but couldn't disagree. "So, we all set?"

None of them saw a reason to stay any longer so they nodded, but as they began leaving Raven had remembered something. Something rather big, which she couldn't believe they had forgotten about it.

"Where's Beast Boy?" She asked, stopping. All of them also paused and looked around, realizing he was not present.

"Friend Beast Boy is not here!" Star cried both in surprise and worry.

"Where is the grass stain then?" Cyborg asked no one in particular, still annoyed.

"Let's look for him," Robin muttered, now not hiding his frustration. Didn't he hear the alarm? So they all started doing a rather quick search of the building, starting with his room and the bathroom. They found his bed to be empty, and no one to be in neither his or the shared bathrooms. What they did find was a few items missing, such as his uniform and his T-Communicator and other various bits and pieces. Robin also found some of his own things out of their place, but did not think much of it. They attempted at calling his communicator but he was not picking up.

"We'll have to go without him," Robin finally announced, gritting his teeth.

"Where could Beast Boy be?" Star asked.

"Who knows, but the green ass is gonna be in trouble when I see him," Cyborg said. Just then, they heard some distant crashes and the sound of police sirens.

"Let's go, we have wasted enough time trying to find him," Robin ordered and they all went to the T-Car without argument and Cyborg drove them to the crime scene.

It seemed like the police were being serious this time. The entire street was lit up by blue and red flashing lights, most of them police cars and two ambulances. The street was in the process of being cut off, and there were over a dozen of people in uniforms racing around. Some were talking into their radios or on the phone, and there was a team putting a very still covered up body into an ambulance. Another group was performing CPRM on a person that they could not see through all of the chaos. The houses around all had their lights on now and people inside were looking in shock at the scene. Everything around them seemed to be destroyed. The pavement and road had holes in them, lamp posts were knocked over, massive tree branches were on the ground, some windows had been smashed, and cars had their alarms going off crazily. Red, glistening blood was all over the place. Whatever had happened, it must of been very bad.

Appalled by the terrible scene, Robin and Star walked over to an officer and asked about what was going on. Cyborg decided to check if whoever was being put in the ambulance was alive, while Raven went to see if she was of any use to the group that were performing CPR on the person.

"So what exactly happened?" Robin questioned the police officer, a serious expression on his face.

"Two people had a terrible fight a few moments ago, they almost killed each other and they destroyed a lot of the city," he explained, seeming more interested in his radio than the Titans.

"Who are they?" Robin carried on asking, annoyed at his attitude but he needed more information.

"I dunno," he shrugged then walked away, ignoring them. Star turned to Robin.

"How could two people do so much damage?"

"I don't think they are normal people at all, whoever they are they must be dangerous."

Cyborg did not manage to find out much; the staff from the ambulance did not allow him to see or know who the person was. They did tell him that he is in critical state though and is not expected to live through the next three hours. He asked them why they were not trying to save him, but to his dismay they said it would be pointless and they do not have permission to. This really angered Cyborg, and he kept demanding to know the reasons behind it, and kept saying how inhumane and cruel that was. He also used a lot of foul language, which was mostly the fault of being woken up in the middle of the night and Beast Boy being no where to be found. They were from the hospital, why were they not helping a person that was about to die, or at least put him out of pain in some way?

It was Raven who got the most information, and the biggest shock. She had offered her help to the already many people trying to save the person's life. They were already loading him into the second ambulance, and she helped them. Because of all the chaos going on, they did not have time to answer any questions if they were not quick yes or no answers. She did not really get to be involved in many ways other than that though, since the team was already on it, but they let her be in the ambulance as it drove off. They had managed to revive him after a few minutes, and they let themselves have a quick rest from all the work they put in. Raven used them not paying attention to have a glance at the person, and maybe use her powers to heal them a bit more. If they wanted to survive, she doubted that their job was all that great. So she went over and looked. Her jaw dropped when she realised who it was. Her head felt dizzy. Her heart began pounding in her chest.

The person laying there. Barely alive. Beaten up. Bleeding heavily. It was Beast Boy. He was looking up at her in both surprise and confusion, but he was obviously weak. "Beast Boy..." She murmered quietly, not knowing what to do. He would have said something if he wasn't in such a bad state and did not have an oxygen mask on his face. Suddenly the people around him realised and they began making their way over to her to get her away, and she quickly tried healing, but she had no where near enough time. They grabbed and dragged her away, but as she was struggling against them she saw his eyes shut once more.

Half an hour later, Raven was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair outside of Beast Boy's hospital room. They did not allow her to see him, which annoyed her greatly and she did show that off to the staff. They were on the team, for God's sake, what harm would it do? At least they promised that he was going to be alright, but this did not satisfy her enough. So many questions raced through her head. What if he was not going to be alright? What if he did not survive? What if he had some permanent damage? Would he still be mad at her when he woke up? Who was the other person? Was he dead? Did Beast Boy kill him? Why did they have fight? Why was he gone in the middle of the night? Was the police going to get Beast Boy in trouble for what he done? She did not know the answer to any of these which frustrated her a lot.

The rest of the Titans had been notified of what happened and were on their way there. Raven was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as the other three burst in.

"Sorry we took so long," Robin apologised, shooting a glare at Cyborg, "someone wouldn't hurry up."

"I didn't want my baby - I mean any of us - to get hurt, what good what another accident do?" Cyborg tried to explain himself.

"We have no idea what's happening to our friend, I think that's more important," Robin snapped back and Cyborg shrugged. Robin was in a very bad mood, so he decided it would be smart to not argue any more. To his relief, Robin let him off and turned back to Raven. "So, what condition is he in?"

"Apparently he will live," she replied simply in her monotone voice.

"Can we see our friend?" Star asked innocently, walking over to her. Raven shook her head.

"They said we are not allowed to see him until he is in a more stable state," she explained and Star looked down.

"When can we do the visiting of him?" She asked again.

"I do not know," Raven replied with a small shrug.

"We must be able to do something," Robin insisted, also walking over.

"I tried everything," Raven said, sighing.

"Well, I'm going to try," he announced, determined.

"I shall come with you," Star said, joining him.

"I will too," Cyborg said, and followed them. Raven sighed, not moving. She knew there was no point, she had seen for herself many times, so she decided to wait for them to return.

She did not have to wait very long at all. It had not even been ten minutes when the whole lot were dragged back to her by two angry nurses.

"We will notify you when you may visit," one hissed, not afraid to show her anger.

"Right now he is not in a good enough condition to see anyone," the other one said, also sounding annoyed but not as mean as the other.

"When can we see the grass stain then?" Cyborg asked.

"In a couple of hours, I presume," the second replied, then both of them left without another word. With annoyed huffs, the three sat down on the chairs next to Raven.

"I guess we're sleeping here then?" Robin more concluded than asked.

"These chairs are so uncomfy," Cyborg moaned, trying to get into a somewhat comfortable position.

"I agree," Star moaned as well but Robin put his arm around her and she cuddled into his side happily. Sighing, Raven also struggled to find a good position and eventually gave up and tried to sleep.

At about seven in the morning, two different nurses came in and gently woke them up by nudging them. They each had a very surprised and confused expression on their face as they awoke in chairs in a hospital.

"Sorry to wake you," the first nurse spoke kindly and softly with a sweet smile.

"Your friend is feeling better now, you can see him," the second finished the sentence just as nicely with a matching smile. Robin smiled politely and stood up and followed them into the room, and the rest followed. They held the door open for them, and on a bed lay Beast Boy looking at them with a weak smile. He had a drip attached to his arm and there was a monitor recording his heartbeat, but other than that he seemed much better than a few hours ago. They all calmly walked over to him smiling back, apart from Star, who flew over and hugged him tightly.

"Friend! I am so glad you are unharmed!" She said, overjoyed. Beast Boy yelped in pain, partly because of the wounds he had and partly because she was about to break his ribs. Robin noticed this and ran over, then pulled her away gently by her shoulder. "Sorry, friend, I did not mean to hurt you," she apologised with a blush and innocent grin.

"That's alright," he replied once he could breathe again.

For the first few minutes, everyone was just asking the usual things people did at hospitals. They asked how he was feeling, how long he would have to stay there, if he needed anything and questions similar to that. Eventually, they could not avoid the important ones any longer though. Robin was the first one to ask.

"Beast Boy, if you don't mind me asking, why were you not at the tower last night?" He asked, trying to begin with simpler questions.

"Well, I had to sort something important out," Beast Boy replied.

"Why at night?" Robin asked.

"That was the best time to do it in."

"Why did you not tell us?" Star asked curiously this time.

"It was too personal, plus you would never let me do it."

"Ya know the man ya killed, ya was just defending yourself, right?" Cyborg questioned, scared of the outcome.

"Not exactly, but I was doing the right thing," Beast Boy tried to assure him, "but can I ask something? Is he dead?"

"Well the hospital said he would not live should be dead by now," Cyborg replied, shrugging. Beast Boy suddenly had a victorious grin spread across his face which worried the Titans.

"Beast Boy, who was the man?" Raven asked this time, stepping forward.

"If I told you, you would not believe me," he replied, the grin not disappearing.

"Who was the man?" She repeated, almost as if she did not hear what he just said.

"Promise you won't call me a liar," he said. Raven rolled her eyes then promised. Beast Boy looked down at his hands for a few moment, his smile vanishing, as if in deep thought. Then he looked back up, looked at all of their faces, until his eyes settled on Raven's. His emerald green eyes looked right at her own purple ones, almost as if digging into her very soul. "Slade."

"What?" Spat Robin in disbelief. "You're telling me you, Beast Boy, killed Slade on your very own?"

Beast Boy nodded, seeming to see nothing wrong with it. "For the tenth time dude, I did, and the police and hospital can confirm it."

"I do not believe it!" He yelled, pacing around the room furiously.

"I said you wouldn't but Raven insisted," Beast Boy replied with a shrug.

"We spent years trying to capture him, and you're telling me you killed him," Robin snapped, still not out of his fury.

"Because I did, but it's not that hard to believe when I spent over two months planning the whole thing," he explained. Somehow he remained unnaturally calm throughout all of Robin's shouting and anger.

"We spent years, you spent months, that does not make it any easier to believe!" He yelled again.

"I used some of our old plans that failed as well, then I considered what went wrong, how I could fix it then added some of my own ideas into it, and in the end it worked, " Beast Boy explained some more.

"We done that many times, how could have you succeeded?" Robin said.

"Why is it so hard to believe anyway?" Beast Boy asked, now growing annoyed by his disbelief.

"Because..." Robin had no idea what to say, his anger did not let him think properly.

"Because I am not the amazing Robin? Just because I am not you does not mean I am not capable of doing things myself, you know," he carried on, now his own anger building up inside of him.

"Anyone else, I would have believed you, but not Slade," Robin said.

"Yet you always think you can take Slade down, so why can't I?"

"Because I could!"

"Really?" Beast Boy asked laughing, "then why did it never work when you tried, but it did when I tried?"

"Because you did not really kill him."

"I did not? Then who did I kill?"

"Probably some random stranger off the street, ever since Terra died you have been growing more and more insane as the days passed."

"Oh really? I'm the insane one? Just face the facts; you may be stronger than the average human, and your gadget things work, but you are still just a human. I am stronger than you; that's why I could kill Slade, and you couldn't," Beast Boy taunted.

Robin's patience broke at this moment. He ceased his pacing, and turned around to face him. Then, he swung his fist at Beast Boy's face. It hit him hard in the nose, causing it to spill blood all over the white sheets. Beast Boy saw it coming, but he could not react because he was attached to the drip. But now when Robin had actually done it, he started to lift himself up despite his groaning body. Star and Cyborg quickly ran to hold Robin back, who was preparing to hit him again. Raven surrounded Beast Boy in her magic to make him stay on the bed and not hurt himself.

"You - you bastard, how dare you say that about your leader?" Robin bellowed, the two people by his side beginning to drag him out of the room.

"You are not my leader anymore, I quit!" Beast Boy yelled back as Raven released him from her powers and was holding him down with her hands. Robin started yelling out other horrid things and curses, but they were muffled since they had managed to take him out and shut the door. Raven continued holding Beast Boy down to be sure that he would not get up until a few more nurses came in and shoved her aside as they worked on his bloody nose. Even though she was not asked to, she went outside to see how the others were doing with Robin.

She saw that he was sat on a chair breathing heavily, still calming down. Star was sitting beside him, clinging onto his arm, while Cyborg was standing in front of him talking to him. She walked over and sat on the other side.

"Robin, why did you do that?" Cyborg asked him.

"I-I don't know, he just annoyed me so much and..." Robin replied, finding it difficult to calm down.

"Friend Raven, was Beast Boy being serious when he said he was quitting?" Star asked nervously.

"We will find out once he comes out of hospital," she replied with a shrug.

"I hope he leaves," Robin muttered and Star gasped.

"Robin, you can not mean that," she said.

"Yeah, that is kinda hard," Cyborg agreed.

"Like it or not, I mean it," Robin replied.

"You were being kinda harsh on him as well though, you did not believe him when he said he killed Slade," Cyborg pointed out.

"Do you believe him?" Robin asked letting out a fake laugh. Cyborg hesitated. "See, not even you believe him!"

"But you could have kept it to yourself and stop bothering him."

"Forget it, what done is done, if he wants to leave I will not complain and the sooner he does it the better," Robin said and the others sighed sadly.

It took another six days for Beast Boy to get let out of hospital. It would have been five, if not for Robin punching him in the nose. As soon as he got back, he did not bother talking to anyone, he just headed straight for his room and locked himself inside. Immediately, he began sorting out his room into different piles; rubbish, things to donate to charities and ones he would keep with him. It took him the rest of that day and well into the night, and he was still no where near done. He did not know he owned half the things he found, and the rubbish and charity pile were much larger than the keep pile. At least he finally sorted his room out; but it was a shame he only done it when he was moving out. He was not completely done until evening the next day, once he disposed of the rubbish pile and donated the charity pile to some animal organization and the keep pile was in suitcases. Now there was nothing left, and his room felt empty and lonely.

As he looked around the empty walls, he suddenly felt a pang of hurt deep inside of him. This was what he assumed was the last time he would step in there. The Titans would surely transform the room into something more useful than an ex members bedroom. He wondered if this was the right thing to do, but then he knew he could not carry on living under the same room as Robin. He was partly to blame about Terra's death, and he did not even believe him about killing Slade. Robin thought he was insane now, and did not want him as a Titan anyway, so what did he have to loose?

He had rented out a tiny room in a small house that was already shared between three families. He had got a job at the charity shop, as they were delighted after such a huge contribution, and while he would not get paid much, it was some sort of start. If normal, ordinary people could do it, then so could he.

Sighing, he took his many suitcases downstairs. Everyone was on the couch, watching some movie. They did not notice him entering, and as he looked at them, he could not help but think that they would not miss him. They looked so happy, just the four of them. Of course they could manage without an 'insane' member. Sighing once more, he headed for the exit, but voices behind him stopped him from going any further.

"So you are leaving?" Star said sadly, tears filling up her eyes. He nodded and put his suitcases down, knowing what was coming next. She flew over and gave him a massive tight hug, and despite the crushing sensation in his ribcage, he did his best to hug her back. When she finally let go, Cyborg and Raven were behind her, and even Robin got up, but was standing further away and not looking at the scene.

"Ya thought ya could sneak out without us noticing, grass stain?" Cyborg said, forcing a smile, then pulled him into a hug as well, though it was more manly. When they parted, they were both practically holding tears back even though they would not admit it. They had been best friends for so many years, and now they were going to live apart. Cyborg sniffed, then ran his hand through Beast Boy's hair, messing it up, then he stepped away to let the others say their goodbye's.

Raven stepped forward, and opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Even though he had ignored her and been so horrible to her for the last few months, she would miss him greatly. They had grown up in one tower, even if they were not on the best of terms most of the time. She felt sadness wash over her, but before her powers could start going crazy, she pulled him into a hug. It was a very similar hug to the one they had before he started ignoring her, but different. This time, both of them felt great sadness and pain, and this time Raven let out a few tears on Beast Boy's shoulder. Somewhere in the tower, they heard something explode, and they were forced to let go. Raven was fighting back any more tears from falling, and they weakly smiled at each other for the last time, before she stepped to where the others were standing.

There was only one person left. Robin. He was still standing a good distance away with his arms crossed and refusing to make any sort of eye contact. But he saw that everyone was looking at him, and he felt like he had to do something other than watch him leave. So he approached closer and extended an arm. "Goodbye, Beast Boy," he said, then let a friendly smile out. Beast Boy stared at Robin's hand. Would he shake it? This boy was the reason he was leaving, after all. But he decided to shake it, since they had been friends for so long before.

Now the four Titans that were left were standing in a group. Robin had a friendly smile on his face, Star was now sobbing with tears all over her face, Cyborg had one tear on the verge of falling and he had a wobbly smile, and Raven as still holding back her tears. "Goodbye, friends, I will miss you," he said one last time. He tried to force a last smile but failed miserably. Feeling that he was about to burst out crying any moment now, he picked up his suitcases and left, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Beast Boy's New Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Another five months passed since Beast Boy had moved out of the tower. Things were not going so easily for him at the start, the room he rented out was one of the smallest he had ever seen, especially after putting all his things there. He had to do another clear out of his things since they would not fit. The other three families had plenty of kids of all ages, from newborns to teenagers, and one of the women was pregnant with another. Of course, the sound of children crying, shouting and arguing kept him up a lot, as did the temporary morning sickness of the woman. Everything was always busy in the house, and it seemed there was not a single quiet moment.

His job at the charity shop did not pay him well at all, and his co workers were not all that nice to him either. In the end he got into a very bad argument with one of them and got kicked out, but he soon found another job at a local pet store. He had two different jobs there, one as a cashier, and the other one he would turn into different animals in order to attract customers. He preferred the cashier job, since he got to see and stroke the pets, mainly dogs, that came through the doors. Another reason for that was because he did not have to do silly tricks people asked him to do, nor would he get stroked by random strangers. The job still did not pay as much as he would like it to, but it was still much better than the charity shop. He also got on with the other people working there, they had much better senses of humour and loved his advice about animals. Not that he needed that much money, since the rent for the room was incredibly low.

Sometimes he would have to babysit, if the parents and older children were at work or otherwise busy. This at least earned him a couple of extra dollars, and the kids loved him, but it was very tiring at the end of the day and it took him a while to get used to. There was nine children he looked after. The youngest was a year old boy called Samson, or Sammy as they called him, and he was generally quite a calm child and rarely fussed. The next one was a three year old girl called Jess, she was the sister of Sammy and was just as calm, though she could walk and talk so was much more lively. Another two were five year old twins, a boy called Drew and a girl named Dianna. They were not related to the younger ones and were both quite a handful, always making a mess and getting into trouble, however that was mostly due to curiosity.

The next two oldest ones were boys of seven and eight, they were unrelated, the eight year old being the brother of Drew and Dianna and the seven year old a member of the third family. The eight year old was called Ricky and the seven year old was Robbie, and they were practically inseparable, they were closer to each other than their actual siblings. They were both very active and loved playing and exploring and rarely knew when to stop. That left the three older kids he had to babysit, two girls called Sophie and Alannah, that were both eleven but liked to act as if they were at least sixteen. They were also unrelated, Sophie being Robbie's sister and Alannah was Ricky's, however they looked alike, both with long blonde hair and brown eyes. They did not get into trouble much, they kept each other occupied and spent most of the time gossiping.

The last one was a thirteen year old called Ross, which could go with the adults and did not need looking after, but he was very shy and decided to stay. He did not have many friends, and did not say much, and took the longest to warm up to Beast Boy, but in the end it was worth it. It turned out he was a great footballer and was very smart, but he did not like to show this in front of many people. He had long brown hair with a fringe that covered his green eyes, and he was quite tall and had a nice build. He was very helpful to Beast Boy and one of his favourites even though he would not say so in front of the others. He would help him control the kids, put them to sleep, play with them and show him where the different things were. When the younger ones were asleep and the older girls were in their rooms, he would keep him company and watch TV and talk about things. The two grew to be very good friends even though the age gap. Ross was Alannah's older brother, but the two did not seem to get on much, and he did not like her friend either, and if anything he would entertain the younger kids.

Of course, there were other children in the house, but they were teenagers and did not spend much time inside. In the first family, which Sammy and Jess belonged to, there was also a fourteen year old called Bethany, and their mother was the pregnant one. Drew, Dianna, Robbie and Sophie were the second family, and they had another set of twins which were sixteen, they were a boy and a girl called Spencer and Nicola. Ricky, Ross and Alannah were the final family, and they had two older sisters which were fifteen and seventeen, Kiara and Millie. So yes, the house was very much full with fourteen children, one on the way and seven adults.

At first, he did not really know what to do with them, but soon he found out that it was an easy job. He was famous in Jump City, so the ones who were five or above recognised him as a hero. He told them a lot of stories of how he and the other Titans rescued the city, and also some funny or interesting things that happened within the tower. They were all very curious as to what the tower looked inside, and how the Titans acted towards each other inside, so he did his best to answer those questions. When he felt like he was running out of stories to tell, he would turn on the small, old TV and watch a few cartoons or appropriate movies with them, and the younger ones sat on his laps or shoulders, which he found adorable. A lot of them went to school, so he would help them with homework or problems whenever he could.

If it was a sunny day, they went to the park and he played football with the boys and one girl, Dianna, who happened to be a massive tomboy. Once they got bored of that, he would push them on the swings and play on the slides with them. Afterwards, he would take the lot into the corner shop and buy them ice creams or cold drinks if he had any change. In the mornings he would help prepare them to school. Sometimes he would cook breakfast, and the parents enjoyed the fact it was vegetarian since it was healthy. Sometimes he would help with packing the children's lunches, and since some of them went to different schools he would drop a group off. He would check that they had packed their bags and done all of their homework, and if they were dressed and looked neat and presentable. If they needed it, he would help the younger ones get ready, and he also learned how to style a girl's hair through practicing on Jess and Dianna.

By now he had settled down and felt like he was a member of the family himself. He got on with the other six adults as well, and would often go to places with them and hang out if he was not at work and there was someone to look after the children. He was the youngest adult, and they felt happy that they were showing him how to take care of children for when he needed it, though Beast Boy always felt uncomfortable when they mentioned it. The teenagers were a bit more difficult to bond with, but he became friends with the sixteen and seventeen year olds, and more or less tolerated the other ones. So, his life was not that bad, even though he lived in the most tiny room and shared a house with six adults and fourteen of their kids and did not get paid much by his job. Actually, he barely spent any time thinking about his old life at all.

Life at the tower was very much different to Beast Boy's new life though, and it only got more and more difficult since he moved out. Loosing a member meant they all had to work and train harder to make up for it, amid they had one less pair of arms to help them. Missions that used to seem easy to them had suddenly become so much harder. Police eventually stopped nagging at them to help all the time, though that was only because they were no where near as effective as they used to be. The building seemed lonely and boring, and there was near to no fun in it, and the Titans were a lot colder and to the point with each other. They turned into just teammates, not friends or family like they used to be.

Robin was determined to not make it seem like they needed Beast Boy. He spent hours working on himself and training the remaining three, and they tolerated it at first, but it only got worse as the weeks went on. He got harsher and more strict, and eventually they could not take any more and that's when the arguments began. The first fight was between Robin and Cyborg, which ended with them not talking for three days straight. Star then tried to talk to both of them, and they agreed to be friends again, however that did not last long and they had another disagreement soon after. This time it was even worse, and they dragged Raven into it, who was on Cyborg's side, much to Robin's annoyance. Star again tried talking to both men, but this only resulted with Cyborg getting annoyed at her for not agreeing with him and Robin was also mad at her for trying to get him to change his mind when he was right. She tried turning to the only other person, Raven, but she was acting weird ever since Beast Boy left, and they ended up having an argument of their own. The only two who were not in a fight were Cyborg and Raven.

They had tried to replace Beast Boy, even though it sounded harsh. They called the other Titans around the world, but they did not want to give anyone up. So they tried looking around for more special people like them, even turned to the news, however there was no one that could come close to being as good as Beast Boy. This all angered Robin more, and he still refused to admit that he was wrong. Inside, everyone knew that he missed him at least somewhat, but being the way he is would never say so. Beast Boy had left them no contact details whatsoever, not a phone number, email or address, nothing. Of course they did try asking the police and many other people that may know, but no one knew, or they were not about to tell them.

Robin wanted his room to be transformed into something immediately after he left, but the others did not allow him to do that straight away in case Beast Boy had a change of heart. He wanted to make it another gym so that they had more areas to practice and train in, but they begged him to at least wait a month. He waited rather impatiently, and kept bringing it up and making plans behind their backs. But after the month passed with hearing nothing from Beast Boy, they could not hold him back any longer, and finally Robin's plans had come to life. Usually everyone would have been thrilled about a new room, however this was their old beloved teammates' room, and they just looked at it with disgust.

Raven was probably the one that missed him the most out of all of them now, since everyone else has started to face the hard fact that he was not returning. They still missed him, just did not expect him back. Raven had not given up though. She spent absolute ages trying to track him down, ever since he left. A couple of weeks ago, she thought she had found his current address, but she decided to wait for the right moment, when the team would not question her suddenly leaving. They could not suspect anything otherwise Beast Boy would not be willing to speak with her.

Finally what she believed was the perfect occasion. The weather was wonderful to say the least, and the Titans decided that they wanted to go to some pizza place in the mall then do some shopping. It wasn't much of a surprise to them when she said she did not want to join them, she was Raven who hated the mall after all. So once they left and she was certain they were not going to be back for a good few hours, she teleported herself to where she believed Beast Boy currently lived. When she saw it, she saw that it was quite a decent house, and she wondered how on earth he could afford it. Also, why he would need all that space? Wouldn't a small apartment suit him better?

Biting her lip, she approached the door. Pulling out her hand, she went to knock on the white wooden door, when she noticed there was a bell, so she rung that instead. To her surprise, when the door swung open, she was face to face with a teenager with dark hair and brown eyes. He looked just as confused as she was.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked. Raven bit her lip harder, and she was sure that if she put anymore pressure on it then it would begin to bleed.

"Yes, I was just looking for a man called Beast Boy. Is he here?" She asked as politely as she could. A teasing smile spread across the young boy's face now.

"He does live here, but he is out with the kids now. He should be in the park," he replied, with a slight giggle at the end. Kids? What kids? Was there something she didn't know about?

"Thanks for your help," Raven said and turned around to head to the local park.

"No worries," the teenager, also known as Spencer, called. He was on good terms with Beast Boy, and sure would tease him about the lady that visited him later on.

Slightly annoyed that she now had to make the journey to the park, Raven had many thoughts going through her head. That teenager said he was out with the kids, but she was sure Beast Boy did not have any of his own children before he quit. He had been gone for six months, so that was not enough time to have one, let alone more. Who was that guy anyway? She did not doubt that the two did know each other, he did seem like someone Beast Boy would get on with. There was so many questions she would have to ask him, she hoped it would not scare him away.

Finally she reached the local park. It did not take her long to find him; she guessed he would be in the kids part of it. She also expected a couple of children to be with him - however not a whole herd! Quickly she tried to count them... One girl and one very little boy being pushed gently on swings by two blonde preteens, Beast Boy was helping a boy and a girl that looked very similar on the slide and an older boy passing a football around with two younger ones. That made a total of nine. Nine! Beast Boy was caring for nine children?

Cautiously she began walking over, and she entered through the gate which separated the kid park from the rest of it. Beast Boy was holding the hand of the girl as she went down the slide, but he was covered in a good layer of sweat. Once she was safely at the bottom, he looked up to see who was approaching them. He gasped as he recognised her.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" Beast Boy called, his ears going slightly back as he walked closer.

"I-I n-nee," Raven stuttered, not knowing what to say. She had not heard from him in months, and it was a shock to her. Trying to shake it off, she carried on. "I needed to speak to you."

Beast Boy did not know how to react himself. After he left, he did not think much about the Titans, and he did not think they thought about him either. Obviously they did, as one of them was standing before him. Out of all of them, he did not expect Raven, but there she was, alone. Or, at least he thought so, since he could not see anyone around. What did she come to speak about? She did seem very serious, and there was a slight pain in her voice. Did something bad happen since he left? He was soon to find out, though he was not sure he wanted to.

"What about?" He asked nervously, looking deep into her eyes, but to his surprise she broke the eye contact and looked down.

"Everything," she replied. Now you could really hear pain and sadness in her voice. Seeing that this was probably going to be an important matter, Beast Boy decided that they should better take this elsewhere. But as he looked around, he knew he couldn't just leave the nine kids, he was looking after them. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he grabbed Raven's hand.

"Come, I want you to meet everyone," he said excitedly, yanking her to the slide before she could object.

"This is Drew and Dianna," he introduced her to the two twins at the slide, "and this is Raven." He quickly pulled her over to the swings before anyone could say anything.

"Oo la la, who do we have here, Beastie?" Sophie teased with a daring smirk and a wink at the end.

"The little boy is Samson, but we call him Sammy, he is only a year old, and this is his sister, Jess, she is three. The girl that is pushing her is called Alannah, and the annoying one pushing Sammy is Sophie," he said, shooting a glare in Sophie's direction, though it was more playful than threatening.

"You still haven't answered my question Beastie, if you're going to tell your new girlfriend who we are we deserve to know who she is," Sophie carried on and Beast Boy just rolled his eyes this time. Raven felt her cheeks burning red by now, and she wished 'the annoying one pushing Sammy' would shut up.

"This is Raven, I'd thought you would know her as she is a Titan too," Beast Boy said, a little confused.

"Oh! I know you now, you look so different without your hood up!" Alannah now spoke, who was a lot nicer and quieter than her best friend.

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing," Raven replied monotonously, beginning to put her hood up.

"No I didn't mean it in a bad way, you look pretty like that, leave it down," Alannah quickly said, and Raven hesitantly left it down.

"Anyway let's go meet the boys," Beast Boy said, sensing that Sophie was about to chip in again. "Oh, and she's not my girlfriend!" He called as he started dragging her to the last three.

"Dudes!" He called, and the oldest boy turned around and still managed to stop a football going his way with his foot. The younger boys groaned that their game was paused and walked over. "This is Raven," he said with a smile.

"Uhm, hi, Raven, I, erm, am Ross," the young teenager stuttered nervously, looking down at the ground so that his hair completely covered his eyes.

"I am Robbie!" Robbie said happily, revealing a grin that missed several teeth.

"And I am Ricky!" Ricky also joined in, doing a very similar smile to Robbie. Ross threw a questioning look at Beast Boy, but was not as rude or outspoken as Sophie to say what he was thinking.

"She is my friend that came to speak to me," he said, answering his question. Ross nodded in an understanding way, but suddenly he looked slightly sad, but turned away before anyone could notice. "We better head home."

So, after they put Sammy in his stroller and corralled the rest of the children with Raven's help, they began walking home. Of course, it was not in Beast Boy's nature to not stop by the small corner shop and buy everyone an ice cream, including Raven even though she said she did not want one. There was not many words said between Raven and Beast Boy on the way, mostly because she felt uncomfortable in the presence of so many people she just met.

Once they reached the house, Beast Boy took a key out of a pocket and opened the door. Everyone raced in apart from the two adults, and they entered after everyone was inside.

"Let's go to my room," Beast Boy suggested, nodding his head at the stairs. Raven agreed with a nod, and followed him up. As she came into his room, she realised that there was hardly any space in it at all, most of it was already taken up by his bed, a small wardrobe and a few shelves. It was mostly neat, which she was surprised as Beast Boy always had a messy room, it only had a few articles of clothing lying on the bed, but that was folded too.

"I know, it's quite small," Beast Boy said, feeling suddenly ashamed that this was all he could manage without the Titans' help, even though the thought hadn't got to him before.

"Quite?" Raven said. Was this really where Beast Boy had lived for six months?

"Okay, very small," he corrected himself with a sigh.

"I guess you could say it's cosy though," Raven tried to make it sound better. Beast Boy walked inside, though it was barely a step before he reached the bed, and he sat down then indicated that she should sit next to him. She did, and shut the door behind her.

"What did you want to talk about then?" He asked again.

"I don't know where to start," Raven replied honestly, looking down.

"How is everyone at the tower?"

"Health wise, alright, obviously we have a few new scratches and scars from saving the city but other than that we are unharmed."

"How is everyone getting on then?"

"Not very well. Since you left we all had pretty severe arguments amongst each other, none of us get on like we used to anymore, apart from me and Cyborg, but I do not know how long that will last."

"Even Robin and Star turned on each other?" Beast Boy asked, quite surprised. If anyone, he would expect them two to stay strong. Raven nodded sadly.

"They had their own arguments as well, they barely talk now. Star can't stand being in the same room as him."

"Why is everyone arguing in the first place?"

"A lot of reasons. Everyone is pissed at Robin for making you leave, and he is still stubborn by his decision. He changed your room into a gym a month after you left since we did not let him do it straight away. He is making us train hard every day for hours with no mercy, and doing even more to himself. We tried to get a new Titan to replace you, but we could not find anyone. He is so cruel and heartless now, you would not recognise him," Raven explained gravely. There was plenty more reasons, but that already made Beast Boy feel guilty enough. All this began because he and Robin had a fight, and he left.

"I can't believe it..."

"What?"

"All this started because of me, I thought I was not even a good Titan."

"You were, we tried everywhere, but we could not replace you."

"How did you find me?"

"I've got my ways, but you should not be so surprised, it did take me half a year after all."

"You still tried after all this time?"

"How could I not?"

"We were never on the best of terms, maybe apart from a bit at the end. Out of all of you, I wouldn't expect you to not give up."

"Beast Boy, since we are on the subject of us..." Raven said, but when she opened her mouth to say the next word, no sound came out. What was she thinking by saying that? Why did she decide this was the time to confess? It was too late now, he was looking at her with his sparkly emerald eyes, and she could not stop herself. "I love you..."

Beast Boy did not think he heard correctly. Did she really... Just say those three words? To him? Now? So many emotions were racing through him. Now he really could not believe it.

"Pardon?" Beast Boy said after many seconds of silence.

"I love you," Raven repeated, a lot clearer and louder this time.

"I-I don't know what to say..." he replied honestly. He really did not.

"It's alright, I know you probably don't like me, but I just had to say it. I've been feeling this for years, and that's one of the reasons I needed to find you." She explained rather sadly. She herself could not believe what she was saying, but it was all true.

"I've got a thing I need to say too," Beast Boy announced, and she looked at him with her beautiful eyes, a glint of hope in them. "You know that before I left, I was being rather cold and nasty to you. I am very sorry for that, I did not mean to make you sad, but I had a good reason. Slade was definitely going to come again, when we least expect it, especially because Robin made that move. He used Terra last time so I would not kill him, even though I had a perfect chance. Next time, I did not want anyone I care about to die again, that's why I had to act as if I hated you until I killed him."

"But I don't understand, why were you only being mean to me? He could use the others as well, and you were acting fine with them."

"That's because I care about you the most."

"W-what?" Raven stuttered. What was that supposed to mean?

"That's because I care about you the most, Raven," he repeated, "and that is because I love you too."

That was all too much to handle for poor Raven. Feelings were getting the best of her, and they ended up shattering some figure on a shelf. Did her crush of so many years just say he loved her too? And that he was only being so cold to her because he was trying to protect her from Slade? She did not entirely believe that this was happening. This was probably just a sweet dream she would wake up from in a minute. This could not possibly be reality. Things like this did not happen in the real world, only in fairytales and the movies.

Something made her realise this in fact was happening, as unreal as it felt. A gentle green hand lightly held her cheek so that she was gazing into those gorgeous emerald eyes. Then, they began slowly and almost cautiously getting closer and closer to her face. Time seemed to slow down. Eventually, Beast Boy's lips met her own, and they ever so softly kissed them. He retreated slightly, still holding her face, and looked back into her eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. A smile was trying to break out of her, and if she did not have good self control she would be grinning like an idiot by now. Next, she did something she thought she would never do. She placed her hand around his neck, then brought him in again, and she kissed him.

This kiss lasted much longer, and was much more passionate than Beast Boy's careful, light kiss. He was now holding her face more firmly, and his other hand was stroking above her knee. The hand that was around his neck was gently tugging at the hair on the back of his head. Her other hand was fiddling with his shirt, bringing him in even closer. Their tongues were almost dancing with each other. Neither wanted to stop. In their heads, this moment was absolutely perfect. Raven grew even more confident, and pushed him over so that he was laying on the bed and she was on top of him. They carried on their kiss, except now his hand was also playing with her hair. During the night, the passion just kept rising, all the way until neither could manage any longer and fell asleep together.

The following morning, Beast Boy woke up first as the sunlight streamed in on his eyes. He felt extremely exhausted, but satisfied for some reason, and it took him a moment to remember what happened last night. As he looked to his side, Raven was peacefully sleeping there, right by his side. Her arms were wrapped around him, and one of his arms around her. Even though her hair was a tangly mess and she had bags under her eyes, she still looked beautiful. Smiling lovingly, he used his hand to very gentle brush a few strands of hair out of her face. As he did so, the hair tickled her nose, and she gave a quiet sneeze, waking her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Beast Boy whispered, suddenly feeling quite guilty for waking her up this early. Raven looked up at him, and a smile spread across her face.

"You're really here, this wasn't a dream," she said out loud, and he gave a small chuckle.

"Of course it wasn't," he replied, then leaned in and planted a small kiss on her forehead. They stayed silent for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies next to each other.

"What are you going to do?" Raven suddenly broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to move back to the tower?"

Beast Boy had not thought about that. Now that he had killed Slade, he did not need to worry about being mean to anyone. He could not leave Raven after what they had been through now. But then, he could not leave here either. He was bonded with so many people, and they needed him to help out. Then he realised that they would need his help if the city was in danger too. "Do you think I should?"

Raven nodded. "We all miss you, and we need you back."

"Then of course I will-" something cut him off, and he stared at the door. Any normal person would not understand what he saw, but his animal senses told him something. "Actually, could I have a little bit of time?"

Raven was surprised that his answer changed so quickly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that I will miss this place, I am friends with the family, so I want some time to think through everything."

"I can understand that," Raven said with a sigh. "Please contact me somehow though."

"I will, maybe on Friday you want to go to the cafe with me?"

"Sure," Raven replied. She was already getting dressed, since she figured the quicker she got out of here the more time he had to make a decision. Also, the Titans were probably worried about her since she hadn't returned home for the night, and since it was relatively early, she hoped that she could make it home before they woke up.

"See you Friday then," Beast Boy said with a smile and wink.

"Bye, Beast Boy," she said. They quickly gave each other a kiss, and then she went back to the tower. Once she left, Beast Boy started getting dressed. He needed to get ready for another serious conversation with someone else.


	5. The New Titan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Unfortunately, the relationship did not go on so well in the beginning. They did meet in the cafe on that Friday, and spent a very pleasant time together for a few hours. But since then, they only saw each other few times, and three months had passed since they shared that night, and they had not seen each other properly in a month unless you count occasionally talking on the phone. In the end, Beast Boy never gave Raven as answer as to if he was going to move back to the tower. She did question about it a couple of times at the start, but he said he still needs more time. Eventually she stopped, and every time she wanted to ask she shut her mouth again, telling herself he would tell her when he made up his mind. She tried not to think about what would happen if he never told her.

They mostly stopped hanging out because their jobs and personal lives did not allow them much free time, and the Titans did not know Raven had any contact with Beast Boy. At least, that's what they told themselves. While most of the time it was true, sometimes Beast Boy would act strange and uncomfortable on dates, and that made them both feel sad and awkward around each other. Raven did not know what was causing it, and every time she asked he said he was fine. Even when they were on the phone, sometimes he would hang up rather suddenly. This hurt her, but she decided it must be important so he did not want to speak about it.

It was just a little over three months when she decided to do it. She was not confident that this was the right time at all, but she knew she couldn't put it off much longer. Not like she had much choice anyway. He had to find out. This was the time they were going to set things straight, no more 'a little more time' or 'I'm thinking about it'. There was only yes or no. It had to be done.

Shivers ran down her spine as she walked along the pavement leading to his house. Usually she would have teleported, but in her circumstances she was too scared to. When she reached the door, she felt like she wanted to turn back and do this some other time, but she forced herself to stay. Extending one quivering arm, she knocked three times quietly. It was night, about nine o'clock, so she did not want to wake anyone in the busy household. No one answered after a minute, so she decided to try again but louder. This time, she heard a child begin to cry inside and she suddenly felt guilty. The door swung open, revealing a rather tired-looking Beast Boy. He had bags under his eyes, but as he saw her his face lit up slightly and he gave her a smile. In his arms he was holding a baby, which she recognized was Sammy.

"Good evening, Rae," he said, Sammy finally stopping crying.

"Good evening to you too, but what happened to you?" Raven giggled.

"What do you mean? Don't I look as handsome as always?" Beast Boy chuckled, but it turned more into a sigh at the end, "I've worked all day but when I came home I found that I had to look after the kids, I'm so tired."

"Oh," Raven said, realizing that visiting now maybe wasn't such a good idea.

"What brings you here at this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"I needed to speak to you urgently, can I come in?" Raven said plainly, and he stepped aside and motioning with his arm for her to come inside.

As the door shut behind her, Sammy started crying again and Beast Boy let out a sigh. "He usually never cries, apparently today isn't my lucky day."

Raven bounced her weight from one foot to the other, feeling very uncomfortable hearing those words. Was it too late to leave? They carried on further into the house until they reached the living room, where Ross was sitting alone on the couch staring into the TV. As they approached and he saw Beast Boy he smiled, but then he noticed Raven behind her and frowned, glaring at her. She felt confused by this, but she was a stranger in the house after all.

"Ross, could you do me a favor and take care of Sammy? I'm gonna go upstairs with Rae," Beast Boy said, and Ross nodded so he handed the crying baby over to him. "Thanks." With that the couple went up the stairs and into Beast Boy's tiny room.

"So, go on, " Beast Boy said once they both got themselves comfortable on his bed. They were sitting on the side of it with his arm gently placed around her. She gazed at the floor sadly, and whatever she wanted to tell him made him feel worried now. She did not speak for another minute or two, so he decided to try again. "Rae, what's up?"

"I-I don't know how to tell you this," she stuttered.

"Whatever way is the easiest for you," he smiled, holding her a little tighter.

"I just... I don't know where to begin," Raven said again, tears starting to well up in her purple eyes and she looked away before Beast Boy could notice. He did though, and his kind smile vanished.

"Rae, I can tell this is important, and you know that whatever it is I will stick by you," he said, wrapping his other hand around her and bringing her in a close hug. Hearing those words coming from him made her heart flutter and she felt herself blush slightly, and when she turned around to meet his eyes she remembered every single reason why she loved him so much. One of them was his eyes themselves. They were so expressive, and a stunning emerald shade of green. His smile slowly returned as their eyes met. He brought his face closer to hers, and gave her a loving kiss, then moved his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "I love you, and nothing could ever change that."

"Please, promise me you will not react bad," Raven said.

"I promise," Beast Boy said reassuringly.

"I-I-I'm..." Raven stuttered, then stopped herself and took a deep breath, "I-I'm p-pregnant..."

Beast Boy had no idea how to react in truth. He just sort of froze, his jaw hung open, staring into emptiness, still holding her in a hug. For a minute, he had no emotions in him apart from utter shock. Did he really just hear those words, or did he mistake them for something else? He felt her cuddle her head into his chest, and soon his shirt was drenched with her tears. That's what brought him back to the reality. That he was going to be a father soon.

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered, not knowing what to say. Raven sniffed and nodded.

"Over three months now," she confirmed. He looked down and realised that one of his arms was wrapped around her stomach. He could not believe his child was inside. His and Raven's child. Who could have ever seen this coming? Even though a few minutes had passed, he still did not know what to do. But suddenly a wave of happiness and excitement washed over him, and he smiled like an idiot. He turned to her and kissed her once again, releasing all of his joy onto her, so now both of them were feeling comfortable about this.

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked after they stayed silent for a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"What do I mean? Are you going to move back to the tower? Or are we going to buy our own house? There is so many things we need to sort out," she explained, slightly annoyed. Beast Boy did not reply for a couple of moments and let her go, which caused her to be even more annoyed. "Well?"

"I know I have been putting this off for a long time-"

"That's darn right."

"Yes, but I have a reason for it."

"Spill it then."

"You know Ross? The boy with the long brown hair that covers his eyes, I gave Sammy to him earlier. He has problems in life, he doesn't have many friends and always feels like the forgotten child in his family, he gets bullied a lot. I have become very close to him, I don't wanna leave him now."

"Is that why he's always glaring at me?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like you since he thinks you're gonna take me away from him and and he's going to be alone again. I think we all know how much being alone sucks, so I don't want to leave him."

"That was fine a couple months ago, but now you're going to be a father. Isn't that more important than some boy's feelings?"

"We become so close he is like a younger bro to me, or a son. He's family now, I can't change that."

"You seemed to have no problems with leaving us," Raven grumbled under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

She couldn't believe he found a boy that he knew for less than a year could be more important than his own child. Though, she also felt guilty because of sounding so jealous and selfish, which she only realised afterwards. It was true, it sucked being lonely, and Beast Boy was doing a good deed by helped him out and sticking by him. The mix of these emotions and thoughts, and the fact that she was pregnant, caused a tear to fall from her eye, and this did not go unnoticed by Beast Boy. Sighing, he embraced her in a hug once again, resting his head on hers.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish and our child is more important, but I feel sorry for the dude," Beast Boy said sadly.

"I'm sorry too, I understand why you wouldn't want to leave him," she replied, calming down slowly. They spent another minute in silence, then suddenly Beast Boy jumped, making Raven jump as well.

"I think I've got an idea..." he announced, a massive, happy grin on his face.

"Since when do you think and get ideas?" Raven teased with a playful smirk on her face, but he completely ignored her comment.

"I know my ideas usually fail, but I think this one's a keeper," he explained, then leaned in and whispered his idea into Raven's ear. Raven listened to this all in confusion, but at the end a smile spread across her face and she agreed with him.

So a few days later, the couple put their plan into action. The first phase was for Beast Boy to go back to the tower, spend some time with the Titans and see if they would let him return. As soon as Raven entered the Common Room, everyone said their usual, half hearted greetings and questioned where she had been. As usual, again, she refused to tell them much, however this time she had a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She stepped aside to reveal Beast Boy behind her, and everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"Beast Boy! Is that really you?" Starfire shouted excitedly from the sofa.

"I should hope so, I haven't seen many other green men that look like me," he chuckled, and she flew over to him and threw her arms around him tightly, almost making him fall backwards from the impact. He felt a familiar crushing sensation in his ribcage which always occurred when she hugged him. Once she finally let go, he almost got squashed in another embrace from a much larger figure.

"Thought we'd never see your little green arse again," Cyborg said as he let go.

"I missed you too, dude," Beast Boy smiled at his best friend who he hadn't seen in just under a year.

"B-Beast Boy?" Robin stuttered, seeing what all the commotion was about.

"Hey Robin," he said rather warmly with a smile considering what happened last time they met, "you're actually the person I wanted to speak to."

"Me?" Robin asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you have any space available for the return of an old buddy?"

Within minutes, everyone was sat down on the couch, discussing how everything could work.

"So you're really coming back?" Star asked for the hundredth time.

"Yup," he answered once again.

"I'm sorry to tell ya this, but Robin here decided to get rid of your room," Cyborg said, shooting a glare at him.

"Hey, I was pissed off about the whole fight," Robin tried to defend himself.

"Doesn't give you the right to change his room into a gym!" Cyborg snapped.

"It's alright, I'm not mad," Beast Boy quickly cut in before anything more could be said.

"Where ya gonna sleep then?" Cyborg asked.

"I think that's the least of our worries," Beast Boy said, glancing over at Raven with a smirk. She blushed slightly and put her hood up to conceal it the best she could.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Should I tell you the good news or the bad news first?"

"Ohh! I want to hear the good news first!" Star said, looking at him with expectant, excited green eyes.

"You ready for it? Me and Raven have been seeing each other for a couple of months now," Beast Boy announced proudly. Everyone went silent.

"Like... Going out?" Robin asked eventually.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend way?" Cyborg added. Both had no words for what they were just hearing.

"Yes, boyfriend and girlfriend going out way," BB confirmed, rolling his eyes slightly at all their questions.

"That is most fabulous news! I am delighted for your joy!" Star exclaimed, probably the only one not to be dumbstruck.

"If that's the good news, what's the bad news?" Robin asked cautiously.

"You're gonna have to add three extra rooms, not one," Beast Boy chuckled.

So Beast Boy and Raven began explaining how she got pregnant and pretty much everything about their meetings and relationship. Poor Raven was blushing so hard that not even her cloak was able to hide it, as her whole face the colour of a fire truck. Star was being as joyful and excitable as she could, while Robin and Cyborg almost fainted a couple of times. Though, even once everything was explained, they were confused as to why they would need three rooms.

"But why do we need three?" Cyborg asked.

"One for me, one for the baby, and the last one, well I have missed that out since that's another important question I need to ask you guys," Beast Boy said, biting his lip at the last part. He had no idea how he was meant to explain it, and how everyone would react, especially Robin.

"What is it?" Star asked, hardly able to contain herself with all the announces that had been made in such a short space of time.

"At my house, I've mentioned a boy called Ross that I've become good friends with that doesn't like Raven, right? I was wondering, this is just a suggestion, but I was thinking of letting him move in and training him as a Titan."

"What?" Robin simply asked. He swore if Beast Boy didn't stop surprising them he would have a heart attack very soon.

"He's a good kid, won't be too much trouble and will help us a lot," Beast Boy quickly added.

"I'm sure that's true, but isn't this a bit... Risky?" Robin said gently.

"Depends what you mean by that."

"Well, the first thing, would his parents approve of this? It's their child, I'm sure they are somewhat protective over him, and this is a dangerous business."

"I haven't asked them yet, I didn't want to say anything until you guys agreed, but I have a feeling they'll say yes. We don't live all that far away, it's not like we're keeping him locked away here and they won't be able to see him again. And there are fourteen kids in the house, I think they'll be glad to get rid of at least one."

"Even if they agree, why'd ya think he has what it takes to become a Titan? Does he even have powers?" Cyborg asked this time.

"I don't think he's got any powers, or at least doesn't know about them, but he has amazing reflex. He's so good at football and sports in general, you should see him, he's so fast and determined. Another thing is, he is great with children, and he seems to be able to calm them so well, actually I think most people feel calm and relaxed around him if he likes them."

"A lot of normal people are like that though, why would he be any different?" Robin asked again. They sure weren't being convinced.

"We could train him and he would become much better than average."

"Who would train him then?"

"I've thought about that," Beast Boy smiled. This was one question he had a rather good answer to, "I think that Raven could do a good job of it-"

"Doesn't he hate her?" Cyborg asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, at the moment, but it's only cuz he thinks I'll leave him for her, but they are alike. They're both quiet, secretive, reserved, and they've both been through a lot, so they could develop a strong bond eventually, and she could teach him a thing or two. But I think he could also be taught by you, Robin."

"Me? I don't even know the kid."

"You'll meet him soon, but you don't have powers like we do either, so you're probably the one who could teach him the most. You're both determined, and you're the leader, and he needs a leader since he's more of a follower. You would help him improve his already strong reflex and speed, and make him stronger and maybe show him a few of your weapons. This could be perfect, we are getting older and we are no longer teenagers, and we are gonna be starting families soon, well I kinda already am, so we need all the help we can get. Can't you see?"

"I'm still not so sure," Robin said slowly. Beast Boy had obviously put in a lot of thought into this, and while it did make a lot of sense, he was hesitant to drag in an innocent kid into this dangerous job. He did have to admit though, his points were fair. They were getting older and were slowly wanting to settle down more or less and start families, so having some extra help wouldn't hurt.

"Actually, I have to agree with him," Raven chipped in. She hadn't said much the entire time, but she was on Beast Boy's side for this. "I think Ross has a lot of potential, and would be a massive help to us. Especially now that I'm pregnant and won't be able to go out of missions."

"I'm in on it," Cyborg joined in, "we all had to start somewhere, and if he and his parents agree, then no reason why he couldn't become a great Titan."

"Well then," Robin said, feeling outnumbered now, "Star, the final decision is up to you."

Star felt all the eyes on her, and she cleared her throat. "I think Ross shall become a member of the Titans."

After some more discussion, planning, and generally catching up, Beast Boy returned to his home and decided to talk to Ross, since everything was up to him in the long run. Ross did not hesitate much, and asked a lot of questions and seemed to be looking forward to the whole thing. Since it was the evening and everyone seemed to be busy, they decided they would talk to his parents the next morning. When the time came, the whole talk went on for hours, or at least that's wha it seemed like. At first, they seemed very hesitant and against the whole idea, but eventually they saw that Ross wanted this and he would be well cared for, and after all he would be looking after the city, so they agreed.

They started packing their belongings immediately afterwards, before anybody could change their mind. Beast Boy felt like he was experienced in this by now since he had done it before, and he had made his three piles of the things he was going to keep, throw away or donate. Ross decided it was a good idea and copied him.

Later in the afternoon, the Titans had come to visit them to meet Ross and all of the others that Beast Boy had spoken about. They didn't think much when he said there was so many people living there, but as soon as they walked in they discovered that it really was chaos. The parents were over the moon that the Titans themselves were in their house, even though one had been living there for about a year. They had all sorts of kids thrown at them, different ages, personalities, genders, pretty much every single one they could find. Sammy was passed around since he was the youngest, and everyone held their breath as Star held him, afraid that she would hurt or crush him. She was very delighted to have him smile at her, and she tickled and spoke to him, and she was gentle, much to everyone's relief.

Once the baby had reached Raven, everyone felt curious as to how she would act. She was pregnant and in half a year would have her own child, but they had never seen her around babies before. To their surprise, she turned out to be even more calm than she usually was, and so gentle. Beast Boy smiled as she smiled at the child, and he wrapped his hand around her finger, and how he giggled when she spoke to him. She would make one amazing mother, he was certain of it. He hoped that he would make a good father, too, that's all he wanted.

Everything tuned down a bit an hour or so later, and they could finally meet Ross properly. He was very shy at first, and wouldn't speak much, but he soon started to show a little bit of trust towards them. Beast Boy had warned them that it took him a solid few weeks before he formed a good relationship with him, and that they would get close to him soon enough.

The next day, it was Beast Boy and Ross who visited the T-Tower. They wanted to see if they could help set up the rooms, and to let Ross get used to his new home. They showed them where his room was going to be, and where the new babies' room was. However, Beast Boy was a little confused when they did not show him to his new room.

"Well, we were thinking, maybe we don't need three new rooms at all," Cyborg said.

"You and Raven are a couple, and we thought maybe you two could share a room?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure Raven would be alright with that," Beast Boy said. He couldn't imagine Raven being okay with that, she liked her privacy and they had only been going out for a year.

"Actually, we already asked her, she said it's a good idea," Cyborg said with a smile.

"Really? Well if she agrees, then so do I."

So instead of having to set up three rooms, they now only had two, and modify Raven's room so that it could accommodate both of the couple happily. This was easier said than done though, as they both had completely different tastes, and neither were too eager to give it up. Eventually they agreed, and were ready to live in the same room like most couples did.

Ross' training began as soon as his room was completed a week later. His main mentors were Robin and Raven, however the others did teach him a lot as well. Cyborg mainly taught him about technology and how to repair things and make things. Beast Boy educated him about different fighting techniques and taught him a lot about the animal world. Star didn't really know what to teach him apart from a few moves, and some information from her world, so she spent some of the time teaching him ways that he could persuade each of the Titans do to things. He found that lesson rather amusing, since she would get him to practice it. The training was difficult and at first all the new information made his head hurt, however he did get used to it and proved to be a good addition to the team.


End file.
